The Cullens' Go Swimming Just For Bella!
by loverofwriting113
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. The Cullen 'kids' go swimming with Bella during the summer between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, only one of them isn't very happy about it! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it. It's my first fanfiction! Disclaimer inside
1. Chapter 1

_Summary says it all. I was in a random mood and this is the result. I hope you enjoy this and please R&R! WARNING:May cause spontaneous laughing fits! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, who is not me!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you for pointing out that Jake runs away so...Seth had to take his place!_

**The Cullens' Go Swimming (...Just For Bella) **

Chapter 1

'Hurry up Alice! Or the boys will be there before us!' moaned Bella in an awfully annoying tone. _Where we are going is what I want to know!_ thought Alice as she hadn't been told where they were going as they knew that she would protest. They had even invited Seth, to prevent her from being able to see where they were headed.

'Right,' said Bella in the same whiny tone of voice,which by now was really, _really_, starting to annoy Alice now, 'Come here so I can blindfold you!'

'What? What? No,No,NO! I won't let you!' cried Alice in desperation as she had just finished doing her hair. It had taken half an hour!

'Alice, it's only a five minute drive from here to wherever we are going and then you can take off the blindfold. I promise.' Bella wheedled.

'FINE!' Huffed Alice, seeing she was beaten, knowing that if she didn't give in, Bella would sulk all day and that Edward would be angry with her for that. Bella was usually the one in Alice's place and with the roles reversed she didn't like it one bit. 'I will, then, but only to shut you up and NEVER again!' Bella beamed and slipped the blindfold over her best friends eyes. Alice scowled.

'Four minutes and fifty nine seconds, four minutes and fifty _eight _seconds...'

With Bella driving in her ancient truck, the journey took closer to fifteen minutes and Alice was fighting the urge to rip the blindfold off every second extra that she had to have it on. As it was she amused herself by telling Bella just how angry Jasper was going to be at her for upsetting his Alice. Bella tried to act as if that didn't worry her slightly. But finally, thirteen minutes and twenty six second later (Alice was counting) they pulled into the parking lot. Alice hissed.

'Bella,' she said, her teeth gritted, 'Why can I smell _chlorine_?' Bella grinned sheepishly and didn't reply. Alice tore off the strip of material blinding her.

'A swimming pool?' she shrieked, 'Bella, what?! No WAY am I going _swimming_!' Bella just laughed.

'I don't think Emmett is going to give you a choice!'

_*******_

_So there it is, the first chapter! Did you like it?? Please R&R and tell me your thoughts. Any feedback is welcome. Thanks. _

_loverofwriting113 _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'No, no, no, NO!' I am NOT doing this! No way, nu-uh, never. You can't make me!' Alice protested as Bella tried to get her out of the truck. 'And anyway I haven't got a swimming costume! So there!' Alice stuck out her tongue and refused to budge.

'That, Alice, is where you are wrong!' A gleeful voice came from the other side of the cab. 'Jasper brought your stuff with his!' Alice turned her head to look out of the drivers window, Emmett was stood next to his Jeep in the adjacent space. She growled.

'This is NOT funny!' she fumed, 'And anyway, just because he brought my swimming costume doesn't mean I'm coming!'

'Want to bet little sister?' Emmett's voice was confident, 'We are _all _going swimming. That includes you, Alice.'

'But I'll mess up my hair,' she whispered mournfully, 'I'm sure you will have just as much fun without me.'

'I beg to differ,'

'But...'

'Enough protesting Alice,' Edward appeared from the passenger door of the Jeep. 'If you don't come peacefully, I will personally drag you out of that car and throw you into the pool.' Alice got out at once, hoping to avoid being thrown in at any cost. It was a good excuse to show off her new Chanel swimwear anyway. But that was as far as she'd go. She would get changed but she was not getting into that pool.

'It can't be that bad, surely Alice?' Jasper had followed Edward out of the Jeep and had come to stand by her side. Alice pulled her top lip back from over her teeth and growled at him.

'I hate you Jasper Whitlock.' He took her hand.

'You don't mean that darlin', surely?' She raised her eyebrows.

'Don't I? You _know _I hate swimming and yet you went along with the whole thing.' She pulled a face.

'Darlin' I had no choice, you know what Emmett's like! I tried to talk him out of it, I swear!' She placed a hand on her hip and turned her face up to look him in the eyes.

'Promise?'

'I promise, darlin'.' Alice beamed up at him.

''Kay.' She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his very quickly. Emmett gagged.

'Enough already! All this lovey dovey stuff is making me feel sick!' Emmett was still pretending to throw up. Jasper snorted.

'And you and Rose don't do it at all?' Emmett didn't answer, instead he gave a huge faux yawn and said:

'All this talking is dead boring, can't we go swimming yet? I am really looking forward to throwing Alice in that pool!' Edward rolled his eyes and Alice whimpered, ducking behind Jasper.

'Emmett, we _agreed_ that we would not throw her in _if_ she is willing to get out of Bella's car and come swimming with the rest of us.' Edward reminded them, but no one missed the wink he gave. 'And Alice,' he added, 'Bella wanted to go swimming so we are _all_ going swimming!' Bella had the good grace to look a little sheepish as Edward took her hand and lead her towards the building at the far end of the lot. The others followed, including Rosalie who clambered gracefully out of Emmett's Jeep looking very bored.

The six of them met up with Seth after they had paid for an afternoon in the pool. He was waiting in the corridor that lead off to the changing rooms.

'Hey!' He called in way off a greeting! 'You okay Bella? Edward?' When both had nodded and returned the question the boys and the girls divided into their separate changing rooms. Jasper waited behind a little just to hand Alice her things before he ducked into his respective changing room, without waiting around for the angry comments he was sure to get.

Two minutes later everyone was ready, all sitting on the side of the pool in their swimwear. Jasper slid into the pool first, reaching out a hand to help Alice into the water. She refused it.

'Now Alice,' Edward cautioned, 'If you are not going to get into the pool _willingly_ I won't stop Emmett throwing you in. This is supposed to be a fun _family _outing, in which everyone takes part.'

'Humph'

'Alice...' But Alice ignored him so he left Bella, sitting, dipping her feet in the water and came over and grabbed her left arm. 'Emmett...' Edward didn't need to say anything but his name, Emmett came rushing over at once.

'Excellent!' He seized her other arm and on the count of three the two boys threw their squirming sister into the pool, both laughing at the outraged expression colouring her pretty features. Jasper chuckled too as she splashed into the water beside him but hastily composed his features again as she resurfaced.

'Sorry, darlin',' he said, laughing again as she glared at him, her wet hair plastered to her forehead, dripping into her eyes, 'You look so funny, like a drowned rat!' Alice, unsurprisingly, didn't find it funny.

'Jasper Whitlock _Hale_,' she said, her teeth gritted, 'You are going to _pay_!' And, so quickly he had no time to anticipate her move, she ducked under the water, grabbing his legs and pulling them out from under him so, coughing and spluttering, her husband collapsed onto the pool floor on top of her.

_So that was chapter 2. Please R&R if you want to make me happy! :)_


End file.
